Wishverse Revisited, Chapter one
by Bridschild
Summary: Buffy didn’t come to Sunnydale when she was supposed to, and the entire Apocalypse timeline got messed up. We have to set this right in time before the world as we know ends.
1. Default Chapter

Hello. Here is another version of what might have happened in "the Wish" or really after. I didn't like the way it ended. A dead Angel in any Universe to me is unacceptable. A tortured, suffering one is a totally different concept. Hope you don't think this is too sick. My friend Ginger helped me edit, herself a writer for several Vampire role- playing boards since English is not really my first language. If we overlooked something please don't judge too harshly. Of course Angel or any of the Characters in this little ditty are not of my own creation, but are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing from the genius. What? We can't all be geniuses. Please don't sue I have nothing. This is how I wished the fight scene might have ended, at the end of "The whish," Instead of everyone turning to dust. Here is part one of my little Wish Universe. Like I said before. A dusted Angel is a bad Angel.  
  
Wish Verse Chapter 1  
  
The Getaway  
  
People ran in a wild panic from the factory, dozens of them running blindly. "Run towards the sunlight," a male voice yelled, as the last few exited the building fighting. A small group of people armed with wooden stakes and swords struggled to keep the vampires inside the building. The sun was not quite up yet. There was so much shadow yet, so many places for the demons to hide, which to attack from.  
  
A petite blond and a tall young man had positioned themselves at the doors, slashing and hacking at anything that attempted to escape through those doors. Three more men stood back a little further, keeping what made it through the first barricade from getting very far. While a fourth person, a tall girl ran to retrieve the getaway car.  
  
The Master stood still on the platform inside his factory pointing at Buffy. He did not speak loud, but loud enough that everyone could hear him. "We will meet again, then you shall die. So it is written. So it shall be." He said dramatically. The Master was old, older than anything any of them had encountered so far. This was probably one of his tricks. The young man at her side turned towards her yelling for her to go. "Leave! The sun is coming up. They can't follow." She turned, then hesitated. Unaccustomed to taking orders, she backed up slowly, facing the melee at all times. She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he was a vampire, and that he had been a prisoner, and had been tortured.  
  
She became aware of a car horn honking, as she continued to back up towards the rising sun. While he, the strange vampire guarded the door. He fought as though seized by frenzy, dusting many of them in mere moments. He would hold them. The sun was coming up; they could not get very far now. She turned to run towards the van. As if it were a signal, the three men also turned and ran towards the waiting van. The incessant honking finally stopped. The shadows where getting smaller. Soon the building would be enveloped by sunlight. Any vamp who dared to step outside that building would become a living (undead) torch.  
  
All four of them crowded into the van, save for Buffy who chanced a look back to the still raging battle at the factory gate. Captivated by his effortless movements, not realizing that she was not out of the vampires reach yet, she watched still engulfed in shadow. He, It, the tall handsome vampire made no attempt to run for safety, neither towards the van nor the welcoming darkness of the factory. 'The sun', she suddenly realized, ' it will kill him.' She shrugged her shoulders. He, It is a vamp after all, she thought to herself, but still she could not make herself leave. She stood frozen in morbid fascination, watching him fight so that she may escape. Though he seemed to fully understand that she would not lift a finger to save him, and would not think twice about dusting him, he was certainly an interesting specimen.  
  
The girl at the wheel began to honk the horn again. The young male vampire turned around, only for a moment, yelling a very annoyed, "Get out of here!" Or would have, had he not been attacked from inside the factory. Two of the vamps had taken advantage of this brief distraction and grabbed him from behind as he faced Buffy. A beautiful redhead jumped onto his back, her arms slug about his neck, and pushed her face to his. Holding a vicious looking curved dagger in one hand, pressed to his throat, another vamp, a blond in vampire visage had grabbed his shirt collar pointing a gun at him. Then she smiled and changed her mind, pointing it instead at Buffy. Declaring sweetly, "Give it up lover, or she'll die."  
  
The little redhead on his back smiled provocatively. In a gesture that was sexual and domineering, she licked the side of his face. "Willow wants to play. Don't you want to play puppy?" She asked, mocking the vampire and Buffy. Even at a distance, Buffy was able to see him swallow hard. For a moment, she thought she saw something in his face; revulsion mixed with fear, then his face became a blank mask as he ordered her to leave. "You, got me Darla, let her go," Buffy would not move, alternately looking between him and the blond with the gun.  
  
"You over estimate your importance Angelus," the blond laughed brilliantly. "I want both of you. It'll be so much fun making you watch as I torture her."  
  
"Let her go Darla," he pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want." Both of the women laughed.  
  
"You don't have a choice in this," Willow crooned; closely hugging Angelus' side, pressing her leather clad body against him. She slid her hand between the buttons of his shirt slowly caressing his chest. "You will do as I say, sooner or later. I'll make you bark." Angelus closed his eyes for a moment as though to regain his equilibrium.  
  
"Or." The voice of the English librarian came from the van, quite smug, as he spoke over Buffy's head to the blond, "We will take you out as well." First he, then the other two boys pointed crossbows in her direction.  
  
"You wouldn't!" The blond sneered. "I'll kill her, or you might hit your precious slayer."  
  
"Oh yes I would." Giles reassured her calmly. "As a matter of principal, Slayers come and go. She dies; another one will take her place. So yes, I would."  
  
The two boys in the van chanced anxious fleeting looks to each other at this prospect; they did not want to hurt the slayer. Both boys turned around and discarded the crossbows for another weapon, super soaker water guns. These guns had quite a range, and filled with holy water, potentially just as deadly to a vampire with the build in benefit that it would not hurt the humans. Though the bright colors of the toys made them look rather silly.  
  
"Call back your dogs," the blond ordered Buffy. "We'll let you go. But he." She pointed at the young man. "Angelus belongs to us."  
  
"I don't think he wants to stay." Buffy observed coldly. "But he's all yours."  
  
"He is mine." Willow whined pointlessly. She grabbed his hair and began pulling him back towards the factory doors. Angelus had different ideas; he twisted out from her grip and rammed Darla, causing her to loose one of her guns, before anyone realized what had happened.  
  
Buffy took advantage of the confusion and also jumped the blond with the guns. For seconds the four where a tangle of flesh. Larry and Oz went into action hosing the two vampires down with holy water thinking the two humans would be safe from this type of attack. Though the two humans would get wet as well, the force of it was concentrated on the women, and after all, it was just water to humans.  
  
The two female vampires howled and hissed at the boys, but it is hard for a vampire to endure holy water, they had to retreat. The water acted like acid on their skin. The women stripped off their clothing on the way back to the factory, uncaring of the onlookers. Angelus also clawed at his shirt. Though Willow had taken most of the holy water damage, his left side had taken some dousing as well. As soon as the red headed vamp backed up, he too went down on his knees tearing at his shirt as though it were on fire. It took moments for the boys to realize that Angelus had taken damage like a vampire, that his pale skin under the shirt was red and blistering, like a vampire's. Only Buffy running towards the van kept them from soaking the vampire again.  
  
The sun, just then crested over the mountain drenching the van and everyone around it in golden light. The two female vampires from the factory door went wild with anger and shot at the humans as they scrambled into the van. Oz lost his super soaker as it was ripped from his hand by a bullet. Again it was young Angelus who surprised everyone, by blocking any clear shot at the slayer, even running into the sun shielding her with his body. Two bullets that might have hit the little slayer grazed his back, the last one slammed into his back. The bullets however painful are not nearly as devastating to a vampire as the sunlight, which just then hit his shoulders.  
  
The impact of the bullet threw him forward, believing himself to be dieing, as he felt the sun sear his bare back, he used the momentum to push the slayer into the van. Seeing her safe, he collapsed. He had reached the van, though it seemed now he could not muster the strength to hoist himself in, away from sunlight and flying bullets. The van began to move as arms reached for him pulling him into safety. Just a moment later and he would have burst into flames.  
  
When asked later, neither Giles nor Larry would have been able to explain what had possessed to pull a vampire into safety. Yet, here he was, in the van smoldering. No one could ever accuse Larry of over thinking a situation, seeing the smoke rise from the vampire's back, he doused him with another healthy dose of holy water. Angelus thinking himself under attack again, let out a frustrated gasp from his throat and quickly scrambled to a far corner in the van, away from the humans, away from the pain.  
  
Propelled suddenly into a higher gear, the van lurched forward, throwing everyone towards the back. Larry, Oz and Giles landed undignified atop the half naked cowering vampire. They cussed at Nancy's driving, while they all scrambled franticly away from the monster. As if ordered to do so, they grabbed for the nearest weapon. Larry his water gun, Giles a sturdy crossbow, Oz a wooden cross, and all three pointed their weapons at the vampire, while glaring at him in hostility.  
  
"What where you thinking?" Asked Oz, never elaborating on what he meant. But everyone knew that he asked what had possessed them to save this vampire. A question neither Giles nor Larry could sufficiently answer. Buffy sat on a seat, the only member who looked calm in this very strange situation, while she played with a wooden stake in one hand. She presented a picture of fresh innocence, though she was as dangerous as any vampire, if not more so.  
  
The vampire meanwhile was huddled into a corner, with his back turned towards the humans. His right shoulder pressed into the wall of the vehicle, while his arms wrapped around his legs, pulling his knees up to his chest. For someone as tall as he was, he made himself appear amazingly small and insignificant. He rested his forehead on his knees, never looking up to meet the human's hostile eyes upon him. None of them had ever been this close to a vampire without fighting. It was hard not to lash out at the hostage, and let him have it for all those horrible years they had all spent fighting his kind as they watching their numbers get smaller, while the vampires only gained in numbers and strength.  
  
The ride was a silent one; concealing the inner turmoil they all went through, each caught up in their own nightmares, questions, and fears. How the vampire survived that ride home, no one could say for sure. All of them played with the thought of just putting the miserable creature out of their misery. No one would really care; lord knows no one would miss him. The vamp himself seemed less interested in his own survival, than he was in Buffy's. And that was just it. Why was he so interested in her survival? Why risk his life and hide from his archenemy? At the very least there was a story here, one Giles meant to explore. He was a watcher after all.  
  
Angelus was what the blond vampire had called him. It was a name Giles had heard before, or perhaps read about. He scrupulously inspected what he could see of the vampires back. Taking special note of the tattoo on his right shoulder, which seemed to be a griffin straddling an A. He was sure he had seen this design before. Giles seemed to drift off in deep contemplation, while the others kept a sharp eye on any movement the vampire might make.  
  
Oz, a young man fighting his own demons, found himself oddly sympathetic towards the vampire. Oz was a Werewolf after all. Lycanthrope were considered a disease, while it made him dangerous at times and contagious at times, it left him a human 97% of the time, a normal human, subject to most if not all human ills and joys. Sometimes he wondered what made his condition acceptable, while the vampires were not. Who among them would have ever asked to be made into a soulless killer? Did they really have a choice? Could they change given the right circumstances? Was Angelus proving that they could indeed change?  
  
Larry had lost so many of his friends to vamps, that all he really wanted was a reason to attack this vamp. But the vampire just sat there, arms wrapped about himself, muscles playing enticingly under alabaster skin. The body of a Greek God, immortalized in flesh, dead yes, but still alive. Close enough, he wondered what it would be like to touch him. Horrified with his own thoughts Larry looked at the slayer. She was beautiful, so was Nancy, why did he never wonder about touching women? Larry was confused, and it was this charismatic beautiful man who was confusing him. It was probably a vampire trick making people horny for them. The others probably felt the same way. That was why they all kept staring at him.  
  
Buffy looked calm, even bored, while she watched Angelus from hooded eyes. The fact that he had helped her, took bullets for her confused her. If he was only out for vengeance why did he not bale, the moment she set him free? Why endanger his own agenda by helping her save a bunch of humans?  
  
Even Nancy driving at breakneck speeds through Sunnydale chanced a look back into the rear view mirror hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious handsome young vampire. Nancy sped through several stop signs and ran a red light on her way to Giles' mansion. It was full daylight out by now, and vampires could not follow, but she could not bring herself to slow down. She wanted to be someplace safe. The only place she felt safe anymore was in Giles' mansion. Strangely enough this mansion had been a vampire nest at one point. Its remote location, and vast rooms lent themselves perfectly to vampire activity. As it turned out it was also a good location to launch a war from. There where plenty of rooms to house all the slayer potentials.  
  
Giles used to live in a lovely little apartment, but when it became clear that the slayer was not showing up in Sunnydale, he decided to wage war against the powers of darkness himself. The council of course did not approve, but he was able to recruit from the population most at risk to become vampire snacks; high school and collage kids. Oz of course was a special case. Nancy too was somewhat special as her parents were dead, and Giles had taken over guardianship of her. Larry had been with the struggle from the beginning. Larry would have been a football player, if enough kids had survived to form a team. There seemed to be a constant need to prove how macho he was. The boy was a relentless and formidable fighter, although more often than not a loose cannon. He too spent most of time at the mansion. It was easier for him to be here with Giles than face his red neck father. These four had taken up permanent residence in the old Crawford mansion, making the former vampire Nest their home. Giles felt there was a kind of ironic beauty in this fact.  
  
Now at least one of the vamps he helped evict from the mansion was back in town, he had recognized her at the factory. The blond Vampire Darla and he knew how cunning and dangerous she was. With her here, her two constant companions, Drusilla and Spike could not be far off either. Some of the most dangerous and unpredictable vampires ever created in the Masters bloodline were right here in Sunnydale, things where truly bad for Sunnydale.  
  
Nancy brought the van to a more or less screeching halt in front of the mansion. Larry slid the door open to jump out, realizing too late that the suns rays might reach and kill the Vampire. It was Giles' presents of mind that kept the vampire from potentially going up in smoke and possibly taking the van with him. Giles had almost expected Larry to act careless, as the door slip open, he managed to throw his own jacked over the vampire. As it turned out, the sun did not quite reach that far back into the vehicle. For a moment the watcher and the vampire exchanged some anxious glances, as both realized that the watcher had just attempted to save a demons life.  
  
"Do be careful with the demonic hostage, Larry. I would like to interrogate him before we dust him." Larry looked sufficiently guilty as Giles explained. "We'll take him to the Panic room. He'll he safe in there."  
  
"More like we'll be safe with him in there." Oz corrected.  
  
"Yes, quite right." Giles was pulling out a blanket from under one of the seats and threw it unceremoniously at the vampire. " Cover up." He ordered. Angelus obeyed, draping the blanket over his head and shoulders.  
  
"You gonna bring a Vampire into your home Jeeves?"  
  
"Quite right Miss Summers. He may have some information we can use. And its Giles if your don't mind"  
  
Buffy shrugged and jumped out of the van into the sunshine. "Your plan is to bring him to the house right?" She spoke in a mocked tone looking at the sun. The slayer, for all her experience of "dusting" vampires knew very little about the species, nearly nothing beyond how to kill, or find them.  
  
Giles and Larry opened the back doors to the van, grabbed the vampire's arms and ran with him to the house. The blankets where smoldering when they reached the mansion door, but nothing had caught fire. The two men hustled the vampire along through the front rooms, down a corridor in which the tiles on the walls and floor where decorated with crosses. The door at the end of the Corridor had several crosses engraved on it and the handle was in the shape of a cross. Giles unlocked it carefully and led the Vampire in. The room beyond the door was quite large; there were chairs, a table and a water source, also a refrigerator. It looked like a room where people could hold out for a while if need be. Interestingly enough this rooms walls where also engraved and painted with crosses. One could not touch the wall without touching a cross. No doubt that was the point behind this slightly bizarre decoration choice. There where shelves along the walls on which wooden stakes where stacked in bins, and gallon jugs marked with crosses identifying the contends as holy water, also lined these shelves. At the far end of the room there was a cage set up. Its bars were anchored securely into the wall and again the spaces between the rungs where filled with crosses. The walls in the cage where bare brick, and the floor unmarked tile. A set of shackles anchored to the far wall was the only decoration in there. The room was, even to the casual observer, extremely vampire unfriendly. The only thing the room had going for it, where the hostage was concerned was darkness. There was only one window facing north, too small for a grown human to get through and covered by iron bars.  
  
Once in the room, Giles took the blanket and the jacket from Angelus, he also ordered him to remove his shoes and socks. All of which Angelus gave up without argument. He looked a bit anxious at the walls, Giles could have sworn that he turned a bit paler, if that was at all possible. Larry ordered the vampire into the cage, faced with crossbows and the slayer he reluctantly obliged, and watched anxiously as the door was closed and then locked. Now Giles came closer to the bars and chanced a better look at his prisoner. The vampire had his gaze fixed demurely to the floor, his arms crossed across his chest, hugging himself. His stance spoke of fear, defensiveness, and hopelessness, very un-vampire like. Even in this dim light Giles was able to make out countless bruises and cuts underlying the more recent holy water burns. It looked like he had been tortured. Tell tale red vein lines where he should have blue ones told Giles that this creature was starving.  
  
Giles knew that starvation caused a vampire's veins to become inflamed, with the effort to move the little blood available through the body. As with humans who suffered severe blood loss the body attempted to supply the most vital organs, and again as with humans that would be the brain. Since none of the other organs were needed for anything at all really, but storing blood the rest of the body would fall into a state of disrepair. Until the vampire was allowed to feed he would most likely not heal.  
  
He stepped carefully forward to the cage, and clasped each hand around a bar. He realized he was issuing a challenge, he challenged Angelus to step up to the bars and face him, a challenge Angelus was not at all prepared to face. He was hungry, exhausted, and in pain, he had no inclination as to what Giles wanted from him, having no idea why he was here, other than to be tortured. There were no defenses at his disposal. And even if he had, he would not, could not hurt humans. His range of experience was somewhat limited at the time. The last time he had interacted with humans, it had gone badly; with him being strung up by his neck in a hotel. Then there was Willow who ended up a vicious vampire. To make matters worse he could smell a male's arousal. Hungry and weak as he was he did not have the energy to sniff out which one. He knew he should not be here.  
  
Though physically stronger than Giles, even in this retched condition, Angelus backed off, his gaze averted to take on subordinate position to Giles' dominance. Giles was quite surprised by this. The watcher had expected a lot of things, aggressive alpha male behavior, cockiness, snide arrogance, none of which was forthcoming from the Vampire. "He'll be all right in here for a while." Giles reasoned. "We have some work to do, everyone out to the kitchen." Larry trying desperately to hide his hardening cock stomped out of the room angrily ahead everyone else. Oz was not as easily dismissed as the others who had all left the room, "So we are just gonna leave him in here by himself?" He asked, his tone even as usual with very little inflection.  
  
"Do you expect me to let a Vampire run loose in my home?"  
  
Oz was undeterred. "I'm just glad I know we are the good guys, else I might think we are trying to torture this guy." His voice still conversational, it was impossible to tell if he approved or disapproved.  
  
"We don't really know who he is Oz," Giles explained. " We don't know what his motives are. And more to the point, he is injured and starving. Like most animals a vampire is most dangerous when injured and starving. Like a trapped tiger, or wolf if you like, he is a danger to us and to himself. Till I figure out what to do with him, he will stay in there."  
  
"How long will he stay in there? We do need that cage once a month." "I don't really know just yet." Giles admitted. He put a friendly arm about Oz's shoulders and led the small red headed boy out into the corridor. "Tell you what Oz, you and Nancy go to the school library and fetch my watchers chronicles, and on the way back bring him some blood."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"Yes animal blood will do I think. Stop at the butcher's and bring a couple of gallons. I wager, he is so hungry he does not care much what he eats right now."  
  
"Cool." Oz said and headed out  
  
They did leave Angelus in the room by himself. The vampire crouched in a corner, as far from the iron bars as he could get, making himself very small once again. It was hard to stay calm surrounded by all the crosses and holy water. In all his years spent in tiny holes and cages, he had never felt claustrophobic. Yet, he felt claustrophobic now. It was the presents of the crosses that weighed heavy on him. The only thing that kept the frightened vampire from snapping was his recent past. He needed to be quite, not draw attention to himself. Attention was bad and painful. He was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to let exhaustion claim him and rest.  
  
He was experienced at tuning out his surroundings. The only way he had been able to cope at times was to just not be there, not in his body between the silences, when he was alone. Times when no one came to "play" or "talk" or "have fun" with him, Angelus' mind would go blank. He did it so well now, he did not know whether he slept during those periods, whether his eyes where closed, or even if he breathed at all. Sometimes afterwards, it felt as though he had rested a bit. To an onlooker though, Angelus would have been a frightening sight; Pale, unmoving, not breathing and a sad expression on his young face, with eyes staring blankly into space, he gave a great impression of a corps. It was the world that brought him back. Always they brought him back, the noise the words the pain, always brought him back.  
  
Giles joined Larry and Buffy in the kitchen. The two of them where raiding the refrigerator when he walked in; looking a bit guilt stricken, at what he could not say. Having dealt with teen-age angst and insanity for years now, he chose to ignore their strange behavior, there where more pressing matters on his mind just now. "Once Oz comes back with the books and the blood we are going to find out who this Angelus is." He explained the two young people.  
  
"We are feeding the demon?" Larry asked incredulous.  
  
"He is starving, Larry." Giles observed calmly.  
  
"How is that our problem?"  
  
Giles pulled a white kerchief from his jacket pocket and cleaned his glasses before he continued talking to Larry. "I believe he might have some information about the Master we can use."  
  
"We can torture it out of him."  
  
Putting the glasses back on his nose and looking rather annoyed Giles took a deep breath and continues. " Does is appear as though he would respond well to torture? Do you believe that in order to fight legions of the underworld, one must act like the evil monsters we are trying to rid from this world? Well do you Larry?"  
  
"I just m."  
  
"What would you have me do to him, hum? Burn him with holy water, crosses, or perhaps sunlight?"  
  
"Giles enough." The slayer spoke up. Wedging herself between the two men, she spoke to Larry first pointing at him with her half eaten sandwich. "I'm not big on the torture thing. Besides he. it seemed more than happy to talk to me before. "She explained emphasizing how she felt about this vampire by calling him it, "we'll just ask it. If it turns out, it does not want to talk, I'll let you have a go at it." At Giles sharp intake of air she turned to face the watcher. " And you, you invited it here, it is a vampire. None of us are likely to develop any warm fuzzy feelings for it."  
  
"Actually, Miss Summers you are the one who brought him to us. Where did you find him if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Oh that." She took a bite out of her sandwich before proceeding. " I found it chained to the wall at that club, the Bronze. I thought it was human at first. Then it started talking bout destiny and stuff, and that it could show me where the Master is hiding. Looked like they were torturing it. I figured it was some kind of vengeance gig."  
  
"He offered to help you? You did not ask him to?" "Eh, no! Since when can a vamp be trusted?"  
  
"But he did help you. Now the question remains, why?"  
  
"Told you, vengeance gig."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
It did not take Oz and Nancy very long to retrieve the books and come back with some blood. It was mid morning by the time they had returned. How strange things were now in Sunnydale. It became pretty clear when the butcher did not even raise an eyebrow at the request for two gallons of blood, and only asked casually if Oz preferred pigs or cow's blood. Giles thought now was as good a time as any to confront the vampire. "Larry and Buffy, you are with me. Lets see what information we can extract from our undead houseguest."  
  
The vampire still sat crouched in the far corner of the cage when they entered, he was careful not to let his back touch the walls, pretending to be dead from the look of things. 'It does look rather miserable', even Buffy had to admit. 'But then, it looked miserable when I first saw it in the cellar of that club. And really, its situation had not improved by much. It was still in enemy territory; still locked up, and still facing death.' She could also feel the hostility come off Larry in waves. The boy seemed hardly able to restrain himself from staking the vampire on sight. Buffy would have loved to oblige, it was after all her holy mission to stake vamps wherever she encountered them. The Watcher in charge, however, had wanted information from the vamp. Buffy, being a good well- trained slayer, would follow his rule, whether she agreed with it or not. Until such time as she found a good enough excuse to do as she pleased, and she would have been pleased to stake the thing.  
  
Mr. Giles set a gallon jug of blood on the table and a glass next to it, he then stepped up to the cage once again, rather boldly, the only thing moving inside that cage were the vampire's eyes. Training his gaze on the Watcher, the Vampire glared from under hooded eyes. The fact that he was still not breathing only made the encounter more unnerving. "You have a choice." Giles began, and if the vampire made him nervous he was not showing it. Buffy was quite impressed with his performance. "You can cooperate and help us, in which case we will help you." His voice rose a little, which made the statement sound like a question. "Or we can end your miserable existence right now."  
  
The vampire appeared to actually think about his options, then took a breath to speak. His voice low and soft, like someone who did not often speak. "I'll help."  
  
"Good choice." Giles nodded satisfied. He handed a pair of handcuffs to Larry and unlocked the door. "We will have to take precautions, you understand?" Again only the Vampires eyes moved to take in Larry now as he entered the cell, cuffs in hand. "Of course." The vampire answered quietly.  
  
"I would advise that you don't make any sudden moves. The slayer here can and will turn you to dust, if we feel threatened in any way." Now the Vampires glare fell onto the slayer, his eyes brown, sad and intense.  
  
"Let Larry cuff your hands to the back and come out slowly." Giles spoke with a reasonable tone to his voice. The vampire turned his back to Larry, to let himself be cuffed. As his gaze broke with Buffy's she let out her breath, she only now realizing she was holding. Larry, after cuffing the vampire grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet with a sudden jerk. Larry had been looking for an excuse to touch the creature. There was something erotic about him, something that made Larry want to feel him, which brought strange thoughts to his mind. This creature looked so human, yet it was not. The predator was just beneath the surface of this beautiful exterior of a young man, making it, "him", all the more alluring. 'Dam it, this has to be a vamp mesmerizing thing.' Larry half cursed half prayed as he bullied Angelus. Larry was surprised at the coldness of the vampire's skin, which made his own skin tingle with excitement.  
  
Angelus stumbled as he was pushed roughly through the cell doors. Larry was just a touch more aggressive than was needed for the situation, since the vampire did not seem to be putting up a fight. There was no real need to be manhandling him, but neither Buffy nor Giles where inclined to pity such a creature. Larry was likely just letting of a little penned up aggression, towards the species. They had never had a live, undead, prisoner before. Not in the mansion anyway, and never for this long. Larry led Angelus to a chair and roughly pushed him down to sit. With his hands cuffed in the back, the vampire leaned forward, hunching his shoulders obviously in pain, but he would not complain. He simply looked demurely to the floor awaiting imminent mistreatment, patiently and anxiously.  
  
Giles filled the glass with blood and held it to the vampire's mouth. "Looks like you could use a drink." Dead panned, but was surprised to see the Vampire turn his head rejecting the blood. "I know it's only animal blood but you are not likely to get anything else here. I know you are starving. How long do you think you can hold out?" It took a few more seconds before Angelus gave in and drank from the offered glass. Drank it? He gulped it down in three swallows as though suddenly afraid Giles would take it away. Buffy and Larry looked on in morbid fascination.  
  
"Now." Giles put the glass out of reach and leaned up against table facing his prisoner. "Why don't we talk about the Master?" He suggested. " And maybe I should add, if this interview goes well I'll let you have another drink."  
  
"You don't have to bribe me," the vampire answered softly. "I am supposed to help the slayer; I'll tell you what I know." Buffy snorted contemptibly. "Here we go again with the destiny crop. Am I supposed to trust this thing?"  
  
"Of course not." The vampire spoke loudly, his voice sharp, in stark contrast to what it had been so far. Catching all the humans off guard, their heads snapped up in attention as he continued forcefully. "You are the Slayer! And you.!" He then looked at Giles. "A Watcher. You live on a hell-mouth, and you are asking a vampire whom you should trust? How did you people survive so far?" Larry stepped forward hammering both fists to the side of the vampire's face, with enough force to knock Angelus and chair over. The vampire hit the floor hard next to the chair. Larry was on him again quickly dealing out kicks, not once, but twice. His foot connected with the vampire's midsection before Giles could pull him back. "That is how." Larry shouted as Giles pushed him away from the prisoner. "Don't let him antagonize you!" He told his charge and then turned to Angelus. "That was not very smart vampire." He grabbed the demon be the arm and yanked him back up. Once the chair was up righted again he pushed Angelus back onto it, who curled up as much as he could wincing. Giles leaned in close, definitely invading the demons personal space. "Now tell me about the Master!"  
  
As it turned out Angelus did not need any coaxing. He told his captures what he knew about the Master, as promised. He told of the day he rose from his underground prison, and of his long term plans for Sunnydale. The gang already knew about his principal hang out and the factory. What was new to them was that the Master Planned to keep everyone in Sonnydale, trapped in town as fresh fast food. He went on to say that there would much less killing, but all citizens in town would be forced to become vampire snacks. They were also told that the Master did not live under the Bronze, as they had suspected. Angelus had been to his lair but had been blindfolded each time and was not sure if he could find the way back there. It seemed, he claimed, that a different rout was taken each time, and he was not sure if he was conscious during the whole trip.  
  
Satisfied so far, Giles let him drink another glass of blood. After this Angelus told them that the Master's primary henchmen where two very young Sunnydale vampires named Xander and Willow. "You should remember them; they used to be part of the White Hats, in the beginning when we still thought the slayer was coming to Sunnydale."  
  
Now this revelation did catch Giles and Larry of guard. "White Hats?" asked Larry "How do you know about Willow and Xander? And how did you know the slayer was expected to come to Sunndale?" asked Giles.  
  
"The Vampires around the Master call your group the White Hats, they know you are the leader. They know where you live." The Vampire's voice was nearly inaudible. "Willow used to be my connection to you. I gave her information she gave it to you. Till the Master turned her the night he rose."  
  
Giles sat down hard. Suddenly many things he did not understand about Willow began to make sense.  
  
"Willow, who is Willow?"  
  
"Willow used to be our intelligence department. I could never quite figure out how she got all that information on the 'Internet'. I presumed vampires liked chat rooms."  
  
"So this Willow is very young." Buffy surmised, " That should make her easy to kill."  
  
Angelus shook his head. " "She is vicious, she is the Masters line, he is the one who turned her. And she is smart."  
  
"What abut Xander?"  
  
"She turned him." Angelus answered quietly.  
  
Suddenly Giles remembered what the Vampire had said about the slayer. "How did you know we were expecting the slayer in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Ahem, I- it's a long story." Angelus answered evasively.  
  
"Bore me." Buffy demanded. She shuddered as the Demons dark sad eyes settled on her for a moment.  
  
"A balance-demon told me to come here and wait for you; I was supposed to help you."  
  
"Balance demon?" Giles scratched the back of his head.  
  
"And you came here, to help me do what?" "To stop the Master from rising, but you never."  
  
"Why would you, being the vampire that you are, be interested in stopping the Master in the first place? Isn't that kind of like making the Cat the guard in the hen house?"  
  
"The Fox." Giles corrected. "But I see your point. Why you?"  
  
Angelus shrugged his shoulders. The only answer he had was the one Buffy was not ready to accept. "Oh of course, the destiny thing," Buffy nodded in mock understanding. Angelus took her scorn silently.  
  
"I just don't understand why you, why would you kill you own kind?" Giles was frustrated; something was missing from his story. But Angelus had not good answer for him. Buffy had the distinct feeling the vamp would say destiny again, if It was going to say anything. The Demon remained silent however, not meeting anyone's gaze. Maybe afraid of what they would see, or maybe just afraid. Finally Giles took charge once again.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for today. We all need to rest. And I have some research to do. And I still have a bullet to dig out of his back." The vampire looked up in surprise, his surprise changed to worry when Giles began to order surgical supplies to be brought into the room. The watcher asked for tweezers, scalpels, bandages, and needle-nose-pliers the ones with the long prongs. Mr. Giles had Angelus lean forward so he could reach the hole burrowed in the vampire's back by the bullet. The thing had dug itself in under his left shoulder blade and would not be easily removed. Giles finally ordered the vampire un-cuffed, under the proper threats of course, and with the slayers weapons trained on him, he ordered the vampire to be stretched out on the table. It took a bit more sweating on the watchers part before he was able to dig that bullet out. He wrapped a bandage around the Vampires torso to secure the wound. Tape, he deduced would be too irritating on his burned skin. Though the blood he had drank, already made some improvement.  
  
Both watcher and vampire where utterly worn out by the ordeal. Giles gave him one last glass of blood before he had Larry drag him back into his cell where Angelus once again hunkered down in his corner. The humans left him alone in a room that was strangely reminiscent of the cell he occupied below the Bronze. Angelus however was content to be left alone for now, to just be able to close his eyes.  
  
He at last had found his slayer, soon his destiny would be fulfilled and he would truly be free. 


	2. Meanwhile in LA, Chapter 2

WishVerse  
  
Summery: A lot of things would have been wrong. Not just things in Sunnydale. Here what things might have looked like in LA without Angel Inc, to set them right. Of course since I am mostly interested in Angel's pov, it is just a glimpse. I think this part is rated: PG And again the Characters in this story are not my own but are based on the hit show Angel, and are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and WB. Please don't sue me, because I have nothing. I also lost my Editor. So please be kind. Feed back is appreciated .  
  
Meanwhile in LA: Chapter 2  
  
Gunn hadn't had this much fun in a long while. It was not his style to let his guard down, or to get drunk in the company of demons. But, damn it! He was entitled to some fun on occasion. All work and no play made Gunn a very, - well, a not fun - person. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this shit English." Gunn looked over to his partner in crime, who was the kind of lanky, clean cut, educated white guy, in whose company one would not normally find Charles Gunn. The tall dark and handsome demon street fighter was obviously enjoying the English man's company in spite of himself or his reputation. His brusque exterior rapidly crumbling beneath crooked smirks and outright smiles. His crew would have been appalled. General Gunn, as they called him, ran a tight ship back at his place. It was a safe guess that none of his boys had ever seen him cut loose this way, with a beer in one hand and the other one free. Free of wooden stakes or homemade axes.  
  
Wesley, in stark contrast to Gunn was the kind of guy who was prone to smiling and down right goofiness. Gunn however, would not be in the Ex- watchers presents, if he were the putz he sometimes pretended to be. "We're here to find out about our paths Gunn." The alcohol he had consumed made him giddy, though his intentions where earnest, nothing funny about it. Wesley however could not stop giggling. "I get that." Gunn admitted looking around taking in some of the more exotic patrons of the Bar. "But why is it a Demon knows more about our path's than we do? That just ain' right."  
  
"Not just any Demon. The Host is an anagogic empathy demon."  
  
"I ain't looking that up." Gunn shook his head determined. Which in his present state of inebriation made him dizzy as well as confused.  
  
Wesley pointed out the green skinned, red horned Demon in the bright yellow Armani suite, who seemed very much at home at Caritas. He in fact, was at home at Caritas, and on that karaoke stage. "It means he is psychic, you sing for him and he reads you aura!"  
  
"This is the big night of fun you had planned for us?" Gunn reached for his Beer and took a healthy gulp. " I'm not nearly drunk enough for dis."  
  
It took a couple of more beers for Gunn and another bloody- Mary for Wesley, before the two of them found themselves on stage, belting out a heart felt yet off-key rendition of "We are the Champions."  
  
Some times later, the two of them lounged at their table, not as drunk, as they wanted to be, and somewhat less rambunctious than they had been. "Well, it was worth a try. If there was something there the Host would have pointed it out." Wesley suggested. " I just can't shake the feeling there is a reason that scroll found it's way to us."  
  
"Face it Wes, we jus stole that thing, it was not a calling, no reason behin it. It just looked cool. We all know how you get around 'Cool musty old books'"  
  
"No, sugar plum, Wes is right, there is a prophecy there meant for one of you, or for one who should be one of you, saw it loud and clear. Or bright and clear." The host had positioned himself between the friends, giving the tern 'rainbow connection' a whole new nuance. Wesley and Gunn looked up at the green skinned demon, a bit unsteady, and totally clue less as to what he was referring too.  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Yes please do."  
  
"Well dears its like this." The Host sat down in one of empty chairs. "And I hope to the Powers you two lovable knuckleheads will remember what I'm saying tonight, tomorrow. Cause children, the Powers? Not happy!" he made an emphasizing gesture with his hands. " There are holes in your auras, you are supposed to be connected up with someone or someone's and they are missing. And if the scroll of Aberjian does not mention the two of you, but it is in your possession that can only mean, that the one mentioned is supposed to be here with you. Plugging those holes"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"Uh, I was afraid of this." The host sight, dismayed. "Don't worry about the details right now. What you lovelies need to know is that you destiny waits to be rescued north of here. Everyone was supposed to be here already. And that, is what the Powers are Pee o'ed over. Some one or something messed with reality, and got the whole time table swirlygiged."  
  
"Is that a word? Cause, I ain't lookin that up!"  
  
"Time table? Someone is supposed to help us? Or we are supposed to help them?"  
  
"Or each other! Point is; said hero type is not here, and time is running short." As if to emphasize he looks at his wristwatch. "You need to take the scroll and find you boy, or girl, or both. Prepare them and bring them back, prontomunde before the coming apocalypse, cause we need all the player on the field to win this one. If it is meant to be won."  
  
"We shoulda jus gone hanging with the boys. Like I said."  
  
"I almost tend to agree. Apocalypse you said?""  
  
Both Wesley and Gunn stared at the Host with varying degrees of disbelieve.  
  
"To a Sunny dale!" the host pointed arbitrarily into a direction he hoped the two friends would understand meant north.  
  
"To a Sunny dale." Gunn mused. "Why does that not sound like some place I should go?"  
  
"To Sunnydale!" Wesley repeated, and then suddenly seemed no longer drunk. "Sunnydale? The slayer was supposed to be in Sunnydale. It does make a strange sort of sense that we should go back there and find our destiny there."  
  
"Find it and bring it to LA!" the Host emphasized.  
  
"You've been there? What's in Sunnydale?"  
  
"The Slayer was supposed to be in Sunnydale, but that's a different story."  
  
"From you Rogue-demon-hunter days?" Gunn's tone was slightly mocking.  
  
"Before actually, when I was still a watcher."  
  
"That's great pumpkins." The Host clapped his hands together triumphantly, " then we have a place to start. When are you heading out? And..; -what's a Rogue demon?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Wesley answered ignoring the Host's question wisely.  
  
"No w-w-wait. We have to have a talk about this, we can't just pack up the crew and head out on some wild.whatever hunt. What are we searching for anyway?"  
  
"You are the boss Gunn, most of your crew will be ready to go with you to the very depth of hell itself. But I suspect we shall scout out the situation first, and.- what are we looking for?"  
  
The Host gave Wesley an incredulous stare," You have the scroll my English muffin, you are the Watcher, look for your clues in there. What do I look like? Some giant benevolent green Fairy?"  
  
"Well actually.."  
  
"Be that as it may." He shot Gunn a warning glance," That is where you start. The scroll of Aberjian, look for some champion, or champion types." He pointed a green index finger at each of the two and sang." We are the chaaampion, weee are the chaaampoins. No timmme for loooosers couse are the chaaampions," silence for the appropriate count. "Of the world." And unlike our demon fighting friends the Host hit the mark on every note he sang.  
  
"You actually want to pack up and move operations to this Sunny dale?" Gunn was driving carefully as not to attract attention. Neither he nor Wesley would be passing any Breathalyzer tests tonight. He stopped his ford pick up, at every stop sign and took great care to signal every time he changed lanes, to make his intentions known. His exemplary driving was enough to tip of even a rookie cop that the driver was either a student or under the influence of something.  
  
"Until we find our Champion." Wesley sat slightly hunched over, with one hand suspiciously covering his mouth. The window on his side was rolled down. Gunn's idea, should Wes ralph, all he had to do was stick his head out the window. Gunn was not having the Rogue Demon Hunter pollute his ride.  
  
"And here I thought we was champions."  
  
"We appear to be part of it." Wesley heaved. Pressing his hand to his mouth he waited for the gag reflex to subside before he continued. "But we don't seem to be the whole teem. That evil law firm Wolfram and Hart are running this town. We don't seem to have what it takes to set them back. Demons and Vampires running through the streets at night, and no matter what we do, it's never enough. And now, zombie cops keep the streets saver than we have been able to, it could not get any worse Gunn!"  
  
Gunn pulled his truck up in front of Wesley's office. A small Office at the end of a strip mall on Wilshire blvd, the ex-watchers quarters were set up in the back room. Wesley had decided that it would be safer to live in his Office, it was not quite legal but it would keep the vampires out; vampires had been his primary target, at least when he first decided to open this business. His list of targets had increased exponentially since then. Business was demon fighting, a fact neatly packaged under the guise of "Private Detective". "The stranger the better." Was the motto over his door, with a reputation of getting the unusual solved. Gunn and his crew helped with the kind of jobs that required muscle.  
  
Tonight they would be researching for themselves. "Coffee?" Wesley asked, as he looked the front door for privacy.  
  
"Leaded." Gunn nodded. He headed to Wesley's save opening it in short order. Gunn was as much at home in this office as Wesley was. He did not even glance at the small pile of cash in the safe or the Magnum twins, but pulled out an ornately decorated metal scroll case. At the cart table, in the middle of the room he liberated the scroll and smoothed it out cautiously. The scroll itself was a patchwork of languages and paragraphs each representing a prophecy, glues to parchment. The parchment looked suspiciously like skin, a suspicion Gunn did not want to have confirmed. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. Nevertheless he always felt like washing his hands after touching the thing.  
  
With the Coffee percolating, the two of them poured over the scroll. Wesley had already translated many of the passages. The scroll of Aberjian was mostly an account of incidents leading up to the apocalypse, similar to the book of revelations. However, while most major religions claimed there to be only one great apocalypse, most true investigators of the occult understood there to be many. Wesley and Gunn himself had helped to avert at least one, if not more, over the past four years. The war between the forces of good and evil was a continuing struggle.  
  
Sunrise found the friends poured over scrolls and books. The only time Wesley looked up was to take a sip of his Coffee. Gunn was well acquainted with the single-minded determination with which the ex-watcher translated ancient musty scrolls. Armed with a pen and his trusty notebook Wesley was the devourer of ancient musty scrolls. Given time there wasn't a language he could not translate. Unfortunately the scroll of Aberjian was written in many languages, some of which where not even human. "This passage is Aramaic. This one over here I believe has its roots in Proto-Bantu."  
  
"Anything about our Destiny guy yet?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He made some more notes. "I just found a reference to the seer children we saved last month with the help of that betraying, low life layer Lindsey."  
  
"He is mentioned in there?"  
  
"No just the children." Momentary silence. " They are also a sign of the approaching apocalypse. Don't you think it is a little strange that everything is in place except for one key ingredient? How could the powers overlook such a thing?"  
  
"I bet ja it's them evil layers running interference. Maybe they killed the Promised One before he got here? I mean they did have the scroll."  
  
"Yes, perhaps." Wesley straightened out stretching his aching back. "But as prophesies go, as long as one piece of the puzzle is missing the outcome is unpredictable thus negating the entire prophecy. Gunn?!." Wesley suddenly seemed to come to a conclusion.  
  
"Wes I don't think we're in Kansas anymore?"  
  
Wesley nodded "Could be a false prophecy." Satisfied that this street- smart friend seemed to come to same conclusion.  
  
"Would Wolfram and Hart go through that much trouble to hide a bogus scroll?"  
  
Both friends turned simultaneously towards the front door as someone banged on it rather rudely and loudly. With a quick glance the friends communicated their intention. They had been through enough together to know what must be done. Charles would go to check the door hiding a small fighting ax behind his back, while Wesley would hide behind the door in this room, armed with a cross- bow. For some strange reason mid evil weaponry worked best on demons.  
  
Charles walked up to the door asking quite annoyed. "We not open, what do you want."  
  
"Open up Sugarplum it's me. I might been followed!" was the answer that came through the looked door muffled.  
  
"Sugarplum?" for a moment Charles and Wes wondered who'd dare call Gunn a Sugarplum, then both came to same conclusion at the same time.  
  
"The Host." They said in unison.  
  
Still on alert Charles Gunn unlooked the door, opening it carefully and checking both ways before admitting the green skinned Demon.  
  
"Man am I glad you are still here. You have to help me! You all still do that kind of thing ya?" he rattled down without so much as a hello. Not taking note that Gunn seemed to be alone in Wesley's place.  
  
"Help you with what? One o' your customers wants his money back cause he didn't like his destiny." Gunn mocked.  
  
"More like, they didn't like yours. A demon with a capital V wants his scroll back. Some how he knew I knew you have it."  
  
"Vampire?"  
  
"Vocah."  
  
Wes came out of his hiding place. "Vocah?" he asked." A Vocah demon is mentioned in the scroll in connection with a Raising. It's not clear what they are raising however."  
  
"Whatever! Said Vocah can't do the "RAISING" without the scroll." The Host reported excitedly.  
  
Wesley wanted to know. "Did anyone follow you?"  
  
The Host gave him a long drawn out. "Nooo, But they don't have to. They know who you are. And now they know who I am. Something I was trying to keep from them for the natural length of my life." The host was getting more and more exited as he spoke, his gestures getting bigger with the volume his voice increased in emphasis of how unhappy he was about the situation. "See? I set people on their path. I don't take sides, but the Vocah took my reading you personal, and now I'm royally screwed. So you see my Dears? You have to help me!"  
  
Gunn looked at Wesley "We could use him!"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Fine, fine, use me, protect me. As long as I get to continue, I'm all good with it."  
  
The three of them agreed on something else as well. The Vocah demon knew about the location of the scroll, it was in all of their best interest to high tale it out of LA, now.  
  
They did some hasty packing, made some last minute preparations each for their perspective businesses. All three of them had responsibilities in LA, which none of them took lightly. Gunn had to contact his crew, as he called the motley crew of street fighters. All of them had lived the street live, they had all proven themselves to be survivors. Now one of them would have to step in for Gunn to continue the struggle in LA while he, their leader, went on his quest. Wesley had an Agency to run, of which he was the only official employee, he would have to close up for the time being, there would be some very unhappy costumers. The same of course was true for the Host. His club would remain open, but the main attraction, which he himself was, would not be there for the time being.  
  
By noon all preparations where made and the three of them where on their way north, in Wesley's SUV. While Gunn was driving Wesley was using the downtime to study the scroll some more.  
  
"Did you find anything useful in there yet?" The Host asked after a long silence.  
  
Wesley rolled up the scroll and stuck it back into its protective covering.  
  
"Plenty of interesting information, plenty of posturing, but has it occurred to you that this prophecy might be false? So much of it does not make sense."  
  
"It's a prophecy," the Host huffed. "Since when do they make sense? I only know that so many people, demons would not be after it, if it was not the real thing."  
  
"But it's all wrong, it speaks of the Slayer in the Sunny Dale. I thought at first it meant Sun Valley, but now I think I think it is referring to Sunnydale. The Slayer was supposed to be in Sunnydale. But she's not."  
  
"How do you know Wes?"  
  
"Because Gunn." Wesley continues, and by the tone he was using Gunn knew that he was musing. Wesley had a story to tell.  
  
"Five years ago a knew Slayer was called, and send to Sunnydale. It was all arranged. A job for her Mother, a school for her, a watcher send to work as librarian at that school, and we got word that she arrived as scheduled in Sunnydale, and." He snapped his fingers. "Disappeared the very next day. It was discerned that she was not dead. But for some reason she had vanished off our radar. I was send, my first assignment by the way, to find her and retrieve her for the council. My first stop of course was Sunnydale. I found Mr. Giles, her appointed watcher, but she had never checked in with him. I also found a rapidly growing vampire population. A Mater vampire was about to rise in Sunnydale and the only one opposing this Master at the time was Mr. Giles and a handful of high school kids. The Master of course rose, and is now, according to the watchers council running Sunnydale. Buffy Summers, the Slayer, I detected, had for some reason gone back to LA. As it turned out, Buffy had arrived in Sunnydale on time, but that very night her Mother had disappeared, vampires, one might guess. The Slayer, being under age was sent home to her Father. One week after her mother died Buffy and her father moved to Cleveland. and live there still."  
  
"So she is in Cleveland not Sunnydale." Gunn injected  
  
"But according to the scroll, she is in Sunnydale and the Master failed to rise." Apparently not quite done with his trip down memory lane. " Mr. Giles, myself and the Master, where not the only ones excepting the Slayer to show in Sunnydale. During my investigation I came across a rather strange creature, he had also been send to aid the slayer. He had been send by the Powers. I nearly staked him."  
  
"A Vampire?" Gunn was astounded. "You didn't stake a vampire. Since when are vampires send by any power, but an evil one, they don't play nice wit anyone."  
  
"That is how the council felt about it too and fired me. I have never failed to stake a vampire since then, Gunn."  
  
"But why, how, what...?"  
  
"Gunn! He saved my life."  
  
"He what? Now I've heard it all! Saved you life?"  
  
"He saved me from my own foolishness. It was my first assignment. I thought I was prepared, I thought I knew it all. But that first time, that very first time you are faced with evil, pure evil. sufficed to say it was not like I had imagined it. I was utterly in over my head. That is why I did not stake him. I made it clear that he would not be so lucky next time. Though I was the lucky one. I still don't know why he did it, or who he was."  
  
"You did not stake him." Gunn shook his head in disbelieve." First rule of vampire hunting." He his the steering wheel in cadence to his words. "Never trust a vampire. Second rule of vampire hunting; you never trust a vampire."  
  
"Gunn." Wesley interrupted Gunn's raving." It won't happen again. It's never happened again."  
  
Gunn shook his head still in disbelieve over Wesley's confession. He remembered how they had met. That day his sister Alona had been taken, and turned. It was Wesley who had backed him up that day. Wesley who helped him cope. Wesley who seemed to understand the pain he was going through. It was also Wesley who had handed him the stake, the stake that had ended his sister short un-life.  
  
"Would you stake him now?" he asked quietly.  
  
"In a heartbeat." Wesley answered without hesitation. 


	3. Haunting Larry

Sum: I'm afraid I'm not very good at this slash stuff. I can't really see my boy Angel in a M&M relationship, unless it is extremely well done, which I have seen from some very talented writers. Not counting myself among them however, I try the best I can to get my idea across. Still working without my editor. This one would be a strong rated :R I think For sexual content and violence. Of course: the Characters in this story are not my own but are based on the hit show Angel, and are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and WB. Please don't sue me, because I have nothing. I also lost my Editor. So please be kind. Feed back is appreciated .  
  
Haunting Larry  
  
Larry was not sure what woke him. Was it the full moon shining through the window? The light of the moon was unusually bright, filling the room with a bright cool blue hue, while leaving the shadows an inky impenetrable black. As soon as he opened his eyes he knew something was wrong.  
  
For, what seemed like an eternity Larry lay still, barely daring to breathe, while he let his eyes roam the room, searching. The hair stood up on the back of his neck, there was a chill on his skin, raising goose bumps. He knew this feeling well. It was fear. This was the feeling he got when he knew himself to be watched, by a vampire.  
  
Vampires cannot enter without an invitation. He told himself, his fear was unfounded. He shifted slightly still pretending to sleep; he wanted to take a glimpse out the window. Maybe the full moon made vamps crazy, maybe one had climbed up to his window. Had not all of them read of vampire feats almost too fantastic to believe? Shape shifting, mind reading, hypnosis, their terrible seductive powers. Excitement ran through him like rivulets. There he could see the window now. It was almost as bright as daytime out there. The moon stood high in the sky, bright, full silver, casting its mysterious light seemingly only for the weary. There was nothing out there, and nothing was able to come in, vampires had to be invited. Larry closed his eyes against the light. It would be a long night. This strange moon had him spooked.  
  
He settled back into his pillows, when he felt his mattress shift. His eyes flew open to the sight of a figure crawling onto his bed. A man, Larry was sure, though all he could see was a silhouette. No man moved that way, lithe like a cat, sensual and predatory. Larry had no doubt as to who the pray was. "Oz?" he whispered, but knew the moment he said the werewolf's name, that it was someone else. A dry chuckle confirmed his suspicion. Werewolves don't laugh.  
  
Larry held his breath, as the vampire seemed to hover over him, kneeling over him like a large cat about to pounce on a mouse, with his large hands on each side of his head. A strange excitement ran through Larry, with this creature so close he could touch him, smell him. That he wanted to was alarming. He knew he should yell, struggle, and fight, he told himself it was fear that kept him silent and compliant. He had seen too many of his friends murdered or worse turned, to not be afraid. He knew better than most what a vampire was capable off. Yet he watched enthralled as the vampire seemed to pull the moonlight towards him like a blanked of light, till he was bathed in it's blue light.  
  
Larry boldly looked over the looming demons naked chest appreciating it's beauty, all the while being aware that these where most likely his last moments.  
  
Angelus wounds were healed, the bandage Giles had wrapped about his chest and shoulder was gone. All he saw was smooth white skin over lean muscle. He suddenly felt the urge to take Angelus nipple between his teeth and run his tongue over it. Desire made him shiver.  
  
Then there was again that chuckle. It made him shiver with fear. He would surely die. The vampire would murder him as he lay there helpless, if he did not die of his fear first. Vampires only had two modes, cruelty, and murder; Larry knew he was about to become intimately acquainted with both.  
  
Suddenly Angelus had his wrists pinned down; no longer satisfied to loom over his pray he now straddled Larry. Leaning towards the young mans face he licked the side of Larry's cheek. Just like the redheaded vampire had done to Angelus back at the factory. Larry had thought it humiliating. Torn between discussed and pleasure. He swallowed, he should struggle, wanted too, he should, he knew, for his life, for his manhood, but it felt all so new, so exiting. For the second time today the vampire managed to harden Larry's cock. Angelus kissed his way down Larry's face; he nibbled on the boys' ears, then his throat, too close, too close for comfort Larry bucked, alarmed. He suddenly felt like a fly trapped in a spider web. Angelus laughed again, mocking. "Stop fighting it, I know this is what you want, I can read it in your mind."  
  
This was wrong so very wrong. A man a vampire man was touching him, kissing him, and it was turning him on. This could not be, would not be, it was a trick, a vampire trick. Angelus was playing tricks on him. "Get off me, I don't want this. You are sick." Larry mustered the courage to finally fight. By God he might not have the physical strength to fight the Vampire, but he would not make this easy for the beast.  
  
His resolve melted when the beast kissed his mouth, just then, gentle barely touching him, with his cool tongue. But,.Larry moaned, with pleasure. More, he wanted more.  
  
And he got more as Angelus' gentle kisses became urgent, as his tongue plunged into Larry's, and bit his lip, seemingly sucking the very breath out of the human, who struggled helplessly against the demons superior strength.  
  
Larry realized that his right hand was now free. Angelus hand was making its way down to Larry's waistband. The vampire's hand was cool on his hot skin, soft like silk, gliding over him. The tough was like a butterfly wing and Larry felt his cock grow, hard and proud straining against the blanket. Angelus hand wrapped around his pulsating shaft, hard. Larry yelled out involuntarily, pleading with the demon to stop, it was painful. Yet Larry was far more aghast with himself. Realizing that he loved it. Loved being stroked by the Vampire, loved it rough, wanted more.  
  
Angelus was now stroking the boy's cock rubbing it, from head to balls, with his cool hand firmly wrapped around its length.  
  
Larry began to writhe, half in pleasure and half in a weak attempt to throw the much stronger demon off. He knew that he could not hope to defeat the vampire. The beast was raping him and there was nothing he could do about it. And the worst part about it was that he enjoyed it. His body reacted to the vampires every touch with almost painful desire. Larry had never felt this much lust, and this terrible revulsion in his entire live. He began to cry.  
  
"Stop it." He cried.  
  
"Oh yes dear Larry cry out. We both know it is in pleasure, you little perv." Angelus mocked.  
  
"Stop it, you are hurting me." Larry tried harder to throw the Vampire off him.  
  
Angelus was rubbing his shaft harder, the harder her rubbed the more Larry wanted it, the more appalled he was with himself for loving it.  
  
He finally came. A violent burst of an orgasm spurting forth from his cock, his organ twitching and pulsating like a thing disconnected from him self, and the boy sobbed to the music of the demons mocking laughter.  
  
He sat up straight in his bed, Angelus cold weight gone from his body, only covered in cold sweat. Larry looked around like an animal chased. It was dark, too dark to see. His right hand was still wrapped around his own penis; sticky goo covered his hand and crotch, Angelus chuckle still ringing in his ears.  
  
"Oh God," he moaned. "It was dream. OH my God."  
  
Larry labored to get his breathing under control, while he felt around his bed for something to wipe his hands with. He would have to do the laundry first thing in the morning. He needed a shower, now. He still felt the demons hands on his cock. His own hands, but it had felt so real so good, he almost wished it had been real. He wanted to know what it was like to be touched by that creature. Larry realized not without shock that he lusted after Angelus. He a man, and real man lusted after a murdering, blood sucking, ass-fucking demon.  
  
He knew this had to be a spell of some kind. He had never lusted after men, after anyone. Larry was the very picture of self-control. The very fact that his body still yearned for the demons touch was prove positive that Angelus was mind fucking him. He could still hear him laugh for Christ sake. Larry could see right through the vampires' ploy, his quiet speech, his demur behavior, and the "I've been tortured" act. It was all part of a plan to infiltrate the gang and drive them all mad by way of his vampire powers of suggestion.  
  
Oh, he would fix this. Spurred on by his aching muscle Larry was determined to put an end to that fiend's repulsive games. Grabbing a baseball bat on his way out the door he resolutely headed toward the panic room.  
  
He would not allow the vampires haunted eyes to deter him, he would put an end his mockery of human emotions. He opened the door abruptly, and sneered angrily at the vampire as he entered. The demon no doubt knew he was coming, having been in Larry's head, he undoubtedly also knew what Larry was about to do.  
  
Angelus rose to his feet as Larry charged into the room. He could smell the rage on Larry, and by the slightly bitter scent underlying barley contained lust he smelled masturbation. He felt he knew what was coming, what Larry had in store for him. He's been at the mercy of others for so long he forgot that he might defend himself. He never imagined having to defend himself from humans, nothing in his experience as a vampire had prepared him for this possibility. Humans attacking a vampire, he knew no other way to deal with what was coming than to endure.  
  
Larry felt himself harden, again. The Vampire's naked torso proved too alluring, one glance was enough to make Larry's body shiver with longing.  
  
He grabbed the key from the wall and unlocked the cage, attacking the unarmed vampire within, bat raised and cursing.  
  
"What are you doing to me? Get out of my head perverted piece of shit." Larry swung the bat at Angelus' head, who raised his arms to protect his head. Reflex, after all, a severe enough head injury might even kill a vampire. Larry grabbed the other man and dragged him out of the cage. He was not done yet, had not nearly begun. Free of the cage with plenty of room to wield the bat Larry beat the vampire down. Using all his anger, his humiliation, his hate and his fear of the species, he hit the vamp under the chin sending him sprawled backwards. He kicked him in the side, knocking the air out of Angelus body. The downed vampire curled around his newly broken ribs only to have Larry's bat come down on his shoulders and back. " Stop fucking with my mind. Get out of my head, you sick bastard." Larry shouted swinging and kicking. "I know what you are doing, get out of my head. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." Larry punctuated each threat with vicious blows. He vaguely wondered how much a Vampire could take before he passed out, and if he did if his spell would dissipate. He also wondered if he would get too tired to continue before he could find out. His swings where getting weaker already, it took him more time to pull back and swing again, huffing insults. He nearly stopped when he saw the Vampire go limp, but the feeling was still there, Angelus was still in his head, looking down at the helpless, injured seemingly young man he almost dropped the bat. He wanted to hold him, kiss the pain away. "Dam it you are still in my head." Larry shouted enraged he would kill the Vampire. Pulling back his arms for the blow he hoped would end the Vampires, and his own suffering, he suddenly felt resistance. Something kept him from swinging. He turned looking stupidly into Giles face. The watcher had his hand on the bat, staying his hand.  
  
"What in the devil are you doing here? Have you gone quite mad?"  
  
"Let me go." Larry panted. " Why are you protecting him?"  
  
Giles took the bat from Larry, he had that kind of annoyed look on his face, that Larry knew better than to argue with. "Protecting him? I am protecting you fool! Why the bloody hell is he out of his cage?"  
  
"He, hum, he was.I just." Larry's voice trailed off.  
  
The watcher bent over the unmoving vampire, he seemed unconscious, which made what he had to say sound a bit funny, but no less true. "Vampires are predators, he may look human but he is not. And this one is an injured predator, a cornered injured predator. And like most beasts far more dangerous in this state. And you foolishly let him out of the cage. Make no mistake even in this state he is much more than you could hope to handle by yourself. Count you blessings that he did not attack you right back, you would have made a handy snack."  
  
Both men jumped back as Angelus stirred. Giles pushed Larry behind him in rather pointless protective gesture, and considering his recent outburst, Giles now felt rather foolish himself.  
  
"He messed with my head." Larry yelled, surely Giles would understand the necessity behind this attack. Though he felt more than just a little uncomfortable now, seeing the danger he had placed himself in, and wondering what the hell the demon was doing rising slowly to his feet and limping back into the cage. Once inside he turned to face the two perplexed humans.  
  
Giles annoyance seemed to deepen. "He what?"  
  
"He messed with my head, he invaded my dreams. He violated my, my.privacy.'  
  
"Good God man, you are reading too much fiction. He can't do that! His kind doesn't have that power."  
  
"What?" it was now Larry's turn to be annoyed. "He, he can't? Of course he can He was there. He was in my dream.."  
  
" He has outstanding night vision, extremely acute hearing, and a unparalleled sense of smell. He can probably smell from there what you had for dinner."  
  
"He can't . smell? Dinner?" Larry's eyes narrowed as he realized the magnitude of his blunder. Angelus had not invaded his dream.  
  
"What ever you where dreaming grew out of you own mind Larry, get a grip." Giles admonished  
  
Larry realized with a start what had just happened. He had given Angelus a weapon against himself. The vampire would be able to smell the sex on him. In his minds ear he again heard that chuckle. His eyes narrowed with realization as he glared at his foe. He could always claim the demon was lying, he thought, and what a lame claim that would be. Just then Angelus, with his arms wrapped around himself spoke. Larry just knew he would spill the beans.  
  
"Are you gonna close that door? You know I can't touch it!" Larry's mouth dropped open. It was surreal. The demon made no attempt to embarrass him. Had made no attempt to hurt him, and had voluntarily gone back into his prison which Giles relocked, while he, the Vampire once again hunched down in that corner with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them.  
  
Giles pushed the younger man out the door and gave him one last exasperated look. "What where you thinking, foolish boy. He could have killed you." He chided.  
  
"Yeah." Larry mused. "So why didn't he?" 


End file.
